EggWars Server
Welcome to the PvP showdown in the sky! A round in this mini-game can either be long or fast depending on each players! Tutorial Defend Each team has a dragon egg somewhere in their base, it's their duty to protect them. You can protect them by either covering it with a block (e.g. obsidian) to slow enemies down and/or have a teammate look after it. Items You can trade with the villager to get items to defeat your enemies! However, the villager will need some resources, with higher-tiered resources, he will give you more stronger items! Resources To get these high-tiered resources, you have to go to the middle. You can do so by buying some blocks from the villager using some iron ingots! Generators If you think your generators are a bit slow, why not upgrade them? You can upgrade them by right-clicking them and use the specific amount of resources that it needs. This will shorten the production rate of the generator. Winning To win the game, you have to destroy every other team's egg except yours. By doing so, they will be unable to respawn the next time they die. Once you kill everyone in the game except your teammates, you have won the round! How do I join a 1.8 pvp match? To join a 1.8 pvp match (a.k.a. no attack delay), find a map with "1.8" at the end of its name. Ex. TheCenter, TheCenter1.8 Strategies (by x3Karma) I'm writing this in hope of helping some new players to the server, good luck! Start of the round The first and foremost part when starting a new round is, well, head for the middle. The middle grants you exclusive loots which is a feat not to be missed. Before you reach the middle, you can grab a couple of food and maybe a weapon to fend off anyone who is there. Or, you can just spend all your iron to buy blocks and reaching middle quicker than the others. But if you stay too long, you might run out of hunger and no weapon to defend yourself against the approaching enemies. Reached the middle I would recommend at least upgrading your diamond generator to level 1, as you never know what may happen in the long run. You could spend all your diamonds on some iron gear and a good weapon to immediately attack an enemy base. But once you die, well you have to head to the middle with basic gear against players who probably are already geared up. On the other hand, upgrading your diamond generator to the max gives you a better income of diamonds. It doesn't take long to get some gear with a Lvl.3 Diamond. However, this might leave you exposed to people who prefer to use the rushing strategy stated above, which could lead to your downfall. Other The rest of the match is pretty straightforward, break eggs, kill enemies. If an enemy is too tough, get some god apples. If an enemy is too campy, get an enderpearl. If you ever find yourself in a hopeless situation, don't give up. Heck, I won a 1v5 when all my other teammates were eliminated/disconnected/left. If you think you really can't win, don't feel down. Try getting some kills, maybe hide around to stealthily break their egg, make yourself feel proud of something you achieved against multiple foes (shooting 3 of them into the void, meleeing them, etc.). Kits There are many types of kits that can boost your gameplay, here are the current kits available for you. # Builder # Armorer # Swordsman # Archer # Obsidianer # Glider # Farmer Images Some pictures of the game.